


In Sickness and Health

by Anake14



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I still can't tag..., Sickfic, Valentine's Day, why's one character always hurt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anake14/pseuds/Anake14
Summary: James comes home to Q from a mission where things went about as well as expected.





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any form of monetary value. Ah, the joys of being a student. 
> 
> This was a FB prompt offered up with the prompt being: "Flu on valentinesday... the other half yelling from the other room that he will love me more if I stay far away from him."

Of the two, James was usually the healthy one. The last mission had gone sideways within hours of him checking into the hotel and from there it had spiraled. 007 had been shot at while running through one neighborhood and taken a bullet through the thigh. While that had made things challenging, he still managed to either lose or take out most of his pursuers.

The knife, he decided, was the most likely culprit. The last pursuer had been exceptionally skilled and the hidden blade had caught him just before he could eliminate her, sending them both plunging into the river.

Initially the doctors of MI6 thought the wound infected, cleaning it and trying to flush out the infection knowing full well the amount of time Bond would tolerate their attempts to help. They prescribed him antibiotics and James escaped medical without even bothering to sign AMA forms. A mere formality at this point.

He had just been glad to be home with Q, slight fevers were unconcerning at best.

"James?" Q mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep, love," James hushed him.

Q's brow furrowed a bit. "...hot..."

James chuckled. "If you didn't insist on so many blankets...but then you'd complain of cold. Go to sleep."

"M'kay."

The next morning James awoke to Q looking at him worriedly. He felt slightly puzzled himself, usually being the first to awaken no matter what time he returned.

"Are you sure you're alright, James?"

"Quite."

By the time Q left for work, James felt rather discontent. Restless, but his body felt heavy and his chest ached. Forcing himself up, he hopped in the shower and tried to cool down, going as far to actually take the medication prescribed in hopes it would help fight the infection and lower his fever. Taking a glass of water to put on the nightstand, he stumbled back to bed, not even waking when Q returned.

With all that had happened, Q doubted James knew the date, let alone that the next day was Valentine's. When he got home he called out and, confused by the silence, went to check on his lover.

Normally, James slept still. Comfortable, but guarded. Ready to attack at any moment. In their bed, Q could see James shifting around, uncomfortable.

"James, love," Q called softly. "James, wake up a moment."

"Q?" He mumbled fuzzily. His brow knit in confusion before he mumbled again. "Headache." 

Q nodded, his own brow furrowed as he moved forward and placed his forehead against Bond's. The fever much more pronounced. "Christ. You're sick. When were you planning to tell me?" 

"Not sick," Bond muttered petulantly.

"Yes you are," Q responded, amused. He glanced at the clock. Just after midnight. Well then. "Happy Valentine's, James, but as much as I love you, I'm going to sleep in the other room and I'll love you more if you stay far away from me with your flu."

"Q," James whined, but Q escaped his sluggish movement with a quick kiss, gathering what he'd need for the next day so he could let James rest uninterrupted.

"Get better, James. We can do something fun when you're functional, old man."

"...Marry me, Q?"

Q froze. "What?"

"Well, marriage is in sickness and in health, we're already doing that," James wheezed out, a light cough slipping. Damn. He was getting worse.

Q sighed. "When you're better, you tosser, I want a proper proposal."

"That's...not a...no."

"It's not a yes either. Good night, James."

James smiled. "Night, love."


End file.
